Emberfoot
|pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |warrior=Emberfoot |mate=Sedgewhisker |daughters=Larkwing, Fernstripe |mentor=Unknown |apps=Sunstrike, Smokehaze |livebooks=''Eclipse, ''Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown }} Emberfoot is a gray tom with two darker gray paws. History In the Super Editions ''Bramblestar's Storm :Sedgewhisker is mentioned to be carrying Emberfoot's kits. At a Gathering, when Onestar mentions Sedgewhisker, she leans on Emberfoot. Tigerheart's Shadow : In the ''Power of Three arc ''Eclipse :Emberfoot is a mentor to Sunpaw. He is a member of the patrol of WindClan cats that ambushes a patrol of ThunderClan cats led by Brambleclaw. He and his Clanmate, Weaselfur, race straight towards Hollypaw. Mousewhisker is attacked by Emberfoot, who pins Mousewhisker to the ground. Brambleclaw then races to help Mousewhisker defeat Emberfoot. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : His apprentice, Sunpaw, has become a warrior, receiving the name Sunstrike. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :He is first seen with Gorsetail, Furzepelt, and other ShadowClan warriors, forming a ragged line in the Dark Forest battle. Not long after, Emberfoot fights off Dark Forest cats with Robinwing and Ferretclaw, clustered in the middle of the clearing. It is noted that he is seen pressing his spine against Robinwing's and Ferretclaw's while lashing out at the Dark Forest warriors. :In the midst of the battle, his patrol vanishes beneath many bristling warriors. Graystripe helps Emberfoot by hauling a matted tortoiseshell from his back. He seems to recover as he is mentioned fighting a Dark Forest cat soon after. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :WindClan cats are attacked by rogues, and Emberfoot, Onestar, Furzepelt, and Oatclaw fight for their lives. ThunderClan steps in and helps, so the tom and Bramblestar struggle against a muscular white tom. The skirmish soon ends, and Lionblaze and Birchfall stand protectively in front of Emberfoot and Furzepelt. They stare at the rogues, their eyes glittering with hate. Alderpaw ads over to the tom and treats his injuries. Furzepelt dies, and Emberfoot is shocked, disbelief edging his mew. :The tom travels with his Clanmates back to ThunderClan's camp, as he and Oatclaw are too injured to return back home. Emberfoot asks what will happen to Furzepelt's body, and Bramblestar orders Cloudtail and Rosepetal to sit with it until a patrol can come. Once back at camp, Alderpaw and Jayfeather wash more herb pulp into his wounds. Emberfoot moans, but doesn't wake up. He and Oatclaw stay in ThunderClan's care for a few more days, as they are unfit to travel. At the next Gathering, Emberfoot supports Onestar, saying that ShadowClan cats are traitors. :Later, when ThunderClan's medicine cats go to WindClan's territory, he is with Gorsetail. Leafpool calls out a greeting to them, but the WindClan cats stare at her with anger in their gazes. Emberfoot asks why they are here, and the pair say it's medicine cat business. The WindClan warriors grudgingly take them to their camp, and both follow. Breezepelt questions their presence, and Emberfoot says they're in WindClan territory to speak with Kestrelflight. Shattered Sky :Emberfoot appears on Crowfeather's patrol, with Larkwing and his apprentice, Smokepaw. The WindClan cats are unfriendly and distrustful towards the ThunderClan cats. Darkest Night : River of Fire :When Twigpaw falls into the WindClan border stream, she is confronted by a WindClan hunting patrol consisting of Featherpelt, Emberfoot, and Smokepaw. They are hostile, and she quickly explains what happened. Emberfoot hisses that she cost them a catch, because the pigeon they were stalking flew away in the ruckus. Featherpelt insists that they take Twigpaw and Finpaw back to camp, and orders Smokepaw to go and tell Harestar what happened. The WindClan she-cat says that Emberfoot will come with her, and despite the apprentices' protests, both warriors jump across the stream. Twigpaw and Finpaw reluctantly let Emberfoot and Featherpelt lead them back to ThunderClan. When in camp, Featherpelt says that some of WindClan's warriors might not have been so lenient, and Bramblestar apologizes and offers to make it up. They seem pacified by the solution and leave camp. In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Trivia Mistakes *While one of his daughters was listed as 'Ferntail' in the allegiance list preview for ''The Apprentice's Quest on Kate's blog,Kate's blog no such character exists in the final printing of the book. Kin Members Mate: :Sedgewhisker: Daughters: :Larkwing:Kate's blog :Fernstripe:Revealed on Kate'sBlog Tree References and citations de:Schlackenfußru:Головешка (племя Ветра)fr:Patte de Braisenl:Sintelvoetfi:Hiillosjalka Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:WindClan cats Category:Eclipse characters Category:Warriors Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Mentors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Males Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:River of Fire characters